Emi Yusa
'''Emilia Justina (Emi Yusa) '''The Hero who defeated the Devil King. After forcing the Devil King to retreat from Ente Isla, she follows him to modern day Japan to ensure that he is destroyed. However, just like the Devil King, she loses most of her magical powers upon her arrival and is forced to assume a Japanese name and find employment as a call center agent. Her father was human and her mother was an archangel. Personality Overall, Emi is a strong-willed and determined hero, displaying many admirable qualities befitting of one in her position; among which are a pure heart, boundless courage, unwavering loyalty to those closest to her, and a deep-seated desire to protect the innocent. While initially hesitant to become the great hero of Ente Isla, the death of her father at the hands of the Demon Army ignited a fire in the heart of the young hero, giving her a motivation to train harder and strike down those who destroyed her village. Due to her personal losses, she sees all demons as her enemy, most of all their leader, Satan Jacob. These beliefs lead her to drive back the Demon Armies, thinning their numbers and slaughtering most of their commanders. She eventually defeated the Demon King, slicing off one of his horns, and forcing him to flee to another world. Perhaps some of her more noticeable qualities are her intelligence and a strong sense of responsibility, both of which are shown when she follows the demons to Earth and keeps a close watch on them without stirring up trouble. Emilia is portrayed as the kind of person who thinks through before acting, carefully considering each situation and investigating her surroundings before choosing to confront a possible problem. Despite losing most of her supernatural abilities upon arriving in Japan, she appears quick to adapt, smoothly assuming a false identity and modern human lifestyle to the point where she can blend in with modern Japanese Society without arousing suspicion from her colleagues. She sees the Demon King as her own responsibility and thus remains on Earth for the purpose of protecting others should he resume his evil agenda, displaying both stubbornness and personal sacrifice in doing so. Despite her half-angel blood, Emilia's desire for vengeance against the Demon King often causes her to appear bitter and short-tempered, prompting her to lash out at him even in the most inappropriate times. Nevertheless she is able to keep a rational head in most situations, thinking before choosing to fight, watching rather than acting, and rarely causing trouble that could inexplicably inflict harm to others. Although she initially sees the Demon King's peaceful human life and kind personality on Earth as nothing more than an act, Emi soon learns that his generosity and kindness are genuine. This only fuels her anger, as she has trouble understanding why someone capable of kindness could have done so many horrible things in Ente Isla, though he hesitantly apologizes, claiming not to have understood humans before being forced to life as one. As the series progresses, it becomes clear that she no longer despises Maou as she once did, and the two are shown speaking candidly with each other on Earth. They currently display a paranoia and distrust of each others' motives more than outright hostility, and have not fought since beginning new lives in Japan, aside from humorous verbal disagreements. While she is a fearsome force to be reckoned with on the battlefield, Emilia displays a kind and caring personality outside of conflict. Above all else she values the happiness and safety of those closest to her, showing a strong protectiveness towards Chiho Sasaki, even putting aside her dislike of Maou to protect their mutual friend in times of danger. Emi also expresses great affection for her adopted daughter, Alas Ramus, and willingly spends time with the former Demon Lord due to his status as the child's appointed father, forming an odd family dynamic that suits her so long as her child is happy. Due to her desire to create a world where everyone can live peacefully together, she often comes off as idealistic or naive, even causing her to butt heads with Crestia Bell over the necessity of death in the resolution of conflict. Emilia also expresses disgust at the actions of the Church she once served, and the governments of Ente Isla, all of whom began vying for power Ente Isla in the wake of the Demon Army's retreat. Disliking the actions of her former superiors, and disheartened by the actions of the High Priest Olba, Emilia sees the true corruption hidden beneath the surface even without the Demon King's presence. She no longer affiliates herself with any of the factions in their homeland, instead opting to seek her own form of justice. She is also extremely sensitive about her chest size, and is secretly envious of Chiho's. Category:Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Anti Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:In love heroes Category:Heroines